Finding Inuyasha
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: During a battle with Naraku, Inuyasha gets knockout. The only problem is that when he comes too. Full summary inside. InuKag
1. Falling Into Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **cries**  
  
Summary: During a battle with Naraku, Inuyasha gets knocked out. The only problem is that when he comes to, he doesn't remember anything. Can Kagome help him remember who he is as well as who she is?  
  
Title: Finding Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 1: Falling into Darkness  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Inuyasha grinned down at one of Naraku's puppets. The wooden puppet inside the white baboon suit was sliced in half. Inuyasha then sighed as he looked at his four tired friends, along with a panting Kirara.  
  
'Man, this is getting old. Why won't Naraku show himself?'  
  
Inuyasha then scanned the trees that surrounded them. Naraku was here Inuyasha knew it he could smell him.  
  
"Damn you Naraku, where are you? I know you're here cuz I can smell your stench from here. Come out and fight me!"  
  
Miroku cased worried eyes toward Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, I do not think it is wise to call out Naraku even if he is here. For none of us have any energy to fight."  
  
"Feh, maybe you guys don't, but I sure as heck do."  
  
Naraku's voice could then be heard in the air.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha? Are you still eager for me to end your life?"  
  
"Shut your trap Naraku. I ain't gonna listen to you anymore you got that?  
  
"Very well, I had hoped to use this to kill your meaningless friends. But it appears you wish to die before them."  
  
A silvery purple glowing orb appeared a foot in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?"  
  
A slimy sucking mouth attached to a plant like vine, slowly made its way from inside of the orb. Kagome gasped when she realized what the slimy little thing was after.  
  
'It's going to try and suck Inuyasha's soul from his body. There's no way for Inuyasha to fight back. Wait if I can hit it with one of my arrows I can stop it.'  
  
Kagome took no time in notching an arrow in her bow. She then took aim, but not before yelling at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha get down now! I don't want to hit you."  
  
Inuyasha flashed his golden eyes toward Kagome. Seeing what she was about to do Inuyasha knelt down toward the ground. However, nothing could have prepared them for what would happen next. A large torned vine started to slowly wiggle out of the slimy sucker mouthed vine. The torned vine shot out toward Inuyasha just as Kagome let her arrow fly.  
  
The creature shrieked in pain, as Kagome's arrow stuck it. The torn vine whipped wildly out at Inuyasha striking him in his stomach. The creature seemed to have enough energy to lift Inuyasha in to the air, right before it exploded. Sending bright shards of light through out the forest.  
  
Kagome screamed as Inuyasha was thrown backwards through the air. Inuyasha gasped as his breath was stolen from his lungs. Only to be over come by a lightening sharp pain in the back of his skull that then shot down into his spine. Vertigo then over took him right before he felt himself fall into darkness.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Inu...yasha!"  
  
Was the only word that slipped through her lips, as she watched him sail through the air. He looked like nothing but a rag doll someone had throw away. Kagome's heart bleed deep inside her and tears sprang from her eyes, upon hearing the sickening crack of him hitting the wall of rocks two feet from her. Her chocolate eyes widened and her body seemed to forget how to breathe, as she watched a crack run up the rocks from where Inuyasha body lay.  
  
Sango glanced up at the sky as it was blacked with thousands of Naraku's poisonous insects.  
  
"Look, thousands of Naraku's insects are headed straight for us!"  
  
Kagome's heart was bleeding as she watched Inuyasha silvery white hair started to turn a crimson color. She then ran she ran right toward Inuyasha.  
  
'Inuyasha you've protected me so many times now it's my turn.'  
  
Kagome then bent down and kissed him lightly against his forehead. She then stood in front of Inuyasha getting ready to shield him from Naraku insects.  
  
"Oh no they're not."  
  
Kagome held back tears that threatened to steal her sight away from her. She then pulled two arrows out of her quiver and aimed them at Naraku's insects. Miroku, Sango and Shippou gasped as the sky was filled with the overly bright light from Kagome's sacred arrow. After the light had faded the group saw that all of the insects had been destroyed.  
  
Sango and Mirkou turned curious eyes toward their friend as they watched her scan the trees in the forest. Sango walked slowly toward Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, what is it?"  
  
The three friends gasped suddenly as they saw a spark of determination burning within their friend's eyes.  
  
"It's Naraku, he's still here I can feel him."  
  
The young miko turned her eyes to the east of her. She then raised her bow and arrow and prepared to let it fly.  
  
"I can see you Naraku, and I will not let you get a way."  
  
The east wind whipped her raven hair in front of her as she turned her head to the west.  
  
"There you are. I've got you know Naraku."  
  
Kagome's arrow whistled as it soared through the air and it didn't stop until it had found its mark.  
  
Naraku groaned in pain as the arrow stuck him on his right side His eyes then looked down in disbelief as that part of him disappeared.  
  
'How was it possible for her to strike me down once again?'  
  
Naraku then vanished in to thin air. Shippou ran out to Kagome.  
  
"You did it Kagome you got him."  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"Yes Shippou, I got him. But I didn't kill him."  
  
Miroku walked up to his friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, don't be so hard on yourself. You managed to weaken Naraku yet again. That is more then any of us can say."  
  
Kagome nodded sadly at Miroku. Her thoughts then shot to Inuyasha. She then turned her chocolate eyes back to the unconscious hanyou.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome then rushed back to Inuyasha's side. Her fingers trembled as she brushed Inuyasha's bangs away from his face.  
  
"Inuyasha, can you hear me? Say something just let me know your okay."  
  
Her only response from he as a slight moan, not once did he try to open his eyes. The hanyou only continued to fall deeper into darkness, lost to his friends pleads.  
  
(A/N: That's it for this chapter hope you guys liked it. I hope to get 10 reviews for this story before I start ch. 2. So I hope you all enjoyed it, and please R & R thanks, Ciao InuShemeeko.) 


	2. Dazed and Confused

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Well maybe in my dreams, but hey my dreams are my dreams.  
  
Chapter 2: Dazed and Confused  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Kagome yawned as she rose out of bed the next morning. She eyes quickly fell on Inuyasha. Kagome then slowly crawled over to Inuyasha's side. Raising her right hand she removed the cloth that lay upon his forehead. She laid the rag in the bowl of water that lay near the sleeping hanyou.  
  
'Oh, Inuyasha I hope you wake up soon. It's unlike you to at least not to be awake by now.'  
  
Kagome flinched as she placed her right hand on his forehead. She then gasped,  
  
'He's got a fever. Inuyasha.'  
  
"Aye, child the fever came upon him earlier this morning. Ye should get some more rest."  
  
Kagome smiled up at Kaede.  
  
"I'm fine Kaede really."  
  
"Nay, child surly three hours of sleep is not enough. For ye was awake all night watching over Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome eyes slid down to her lap. Then she turned them up toward Inuyasha and kept them there.  
  
"I just couldn't sleep last night, that's all. I just can't help but worry about him Kaede."  
  
"Aye, Kagome we all are worried about Inuyasha. I am sure he will awake soon."  
  
Kagome sighed, as she watched Inuyasha's sleeping form. She then lifted the wet cloth out of the bowl and squeezed the extra water from it before placing it on his forehead once more.  
  
"I hope you're right Kaede."  
  
'Oh Inuyasha, wake up soon please. The longer you stay asleep the more I worry that you never will.'  
  
Sango and Shippou walked into Kaede's hut so after. Shippou cast two sad green eyes down at the sleeping Inuyasha. Sango frown at the worry she saw drawn across her friends face.  
  
"Kagome still no change in Inuyasha's condition?"  
  
Kagome looked up at her friend with two glazed over eyes.  
  
"No, there hasn't been any change Sango."  
  
Kagome could not hold back her tears back in front of her friends any longer. She knew the only reason she slept last night was because she had cried herself to sleep. Kagome soon found herself throwing herself into Sango's arms.  
  
"Oh, Sango I'm so afraid. What if Inuyasha never wakes up?"  
  
Sango smiled lightly as her stoked the back on Kagome's head.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha cares to much about you not to come back to you."  
  
Kagome nodded weakly at Sango. She then turned her attention back to her sleeping hanyou. Then not caring if Sango or Shippou saw her she placed a small kiss on Inuyasha's cheek.  
  
"Please come back to us Inuyasha don't leave us. Please don't leave me."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Inuyasha blinked his eyes as he swam through the darkness that was surrounding him.  
  
'Where am I? Where's Kagome, Shippou, Miroku and Sango?'  
  
However, it didn't matter how far Inuyasha traveled he couldn't escape the darkness that seemed to follow him.  
  
'Kagome be safe. Some how I will find you, I promise you.'  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Kagome gasped quickly as a small moan escaped from Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango that's the first sound Inuyasha has in days."  
  
Kaede smiled softly over at Kagome.  
  
"Aye, Kagome that is truly a sign that Inuyasha will soon awake from the strange sleep he has been in."  
  
Kagome continued her vigil at Inuyasha's side throughout the rest of the day and into the night. Miroku Sango and Kaede rose early in the morning. Miroku smiled down at a sleeping Kagome. The reason for his smile was because Kagome had her hand wrapped within Inuyasha's.  
  
Kaede also smiled at the scene before them.  
  
"Kagome, has been at Inuyasha side for the last four days. Ye two agree with me that Kagome truly cares for him with her whole heart and soul."  
  
Both Miroku and Sango nodded their heads. Sango then spoke of the worries that were plaguing her mind.  
  
"I just hopes this wakes Inuyasha up to Kagome's feelings for him."  
  
Miroku and Kaede nodded in agreement.  
  
"I couldn't agree more Sango."  
  
Miroku then inched his right hand out to stoke Sango's backside. Sango's face twitched as she slowly turned to face Miroku.  
  
"You PREVERT!"  
  
Sango's right hand quickly found the side of Miroku face. A shocked expression was etched across Miroku's face as he stumbled backwards. He then brought a hand up to rub the red handprint that was now clear upon his face.  
  
Kaede shook her head sadly.  
  
"It would appear that some things shall never change."  
  
She then made her way outside, Shippou followed close behind, followed by Sango and a still smiling Miroku.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Kagome slowly lifted her head up from her sleeping place beside of Inuyasha. She then yawned softly.  
  
"I could have sworn I heard Sango yelling at Miroku."  
  
She then looked around the inside of the hut. She and Inuyasha were the only two left inside.  
  
"Hmm. I must have imaged it."  
  
Kagome then walked over to the small fire to get the kettle of warm water that was hung over the fire. She then poured the water into a bowl; Kagome then quickly removed her shirt to wipe off her chest and arms.  
  
"Well it's not really a real bath, but it will have to do. There's no way I'm leaving Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome then carried the kettle over to where Inuyasha lay sleeping. Her right hand then moved to Inuyasha forehead, she then sighed.  
  
"Well at the fever is gone now. Thank goodness."  
  
She then removed Inuyasha fire rat haori and then slowly opened his creamed colored under shirt. Kagome then peeled back the bandage that covered Inuyasha's wound.  
  
"Just what I was hoping for. It's finally healed its self."  
  
Kagome squeezed out the cloth of extra water and ran the warm cloth down Inuyasha's chest.  
  
'He puts up a tough guy act all the time, but he really is soft hearted.'  
  
The sound of movement in front of her brought Kagome back to the present. Kagome's eyes widened in joy as she watched Inuyasha's eyes blink open. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she laid her head upon Inuyasha's bare chest.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're awake. Thank goodness, I thought I would never get to gaze upon your eyes again."  
  
Inuyasha blinked a few times in confusion. He could smell the girl's salty tears upon his chest.  
  
"Um..excuse me miss, um but why are you crying?"  
  
Kagome sat up away from Inuyasha; the innocence of Inuyasha's question took her aback.  
  
"Inu...yasha?"  
  
Kagome gasped at the confusion in the hanyou's eyes as he looked around the room.  
  
"Um...Who's Inuyasha? Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
'Inuyasha, doesn't remember who I am. He doesn't even remember his own name.'  
  
Kagome reached out slowly and took his hands within her own. She was glad when he didn't flinch or pull away from her.  
  
"Well not exactly, you see Inuyasha is your name."  
  
She was then startled by the laugh that spilled from within him.  
  
"You're joking right? I mean what kind of name is Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome just continued to stare at him. The hanyou stopped laughing to gaze at Kagome again.  
  
"Oh you where being serious uh?"  
  
Kagome just nodded at him. The confused hanyou's golden eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Inuyasha then looked back at her.  
  
'Wow, she's really pretty. I'm guessing I'm supposed to know her since she knows me. Why can't I remember her name?'  
  
Inuyasha then found himself blushing as he looked up at Kagome.  
  
"Um....I'm kind of embarrassed to ask this, but what's your name?"  
  
Kagome giggled at the blush that had creep up into Inuyasha's cheeks.  
  
"Oh, I'm Kagome."  
  
(A/N: Well that's all for Ch. 2. Wow I got 12 reviews for this story I didn't realize that you guys liked this story that much. So enjoy R&R thanks, Ciao InuShemeeko) 


	3. Try To Remember Me

Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Inuyasha. I have no claim on the song Taking Over Me by Evanescence. So stop reading this and read the story please.  
  
Chapter 3: Try To Remember Me  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Kagome sighed as watch Inuyasha sitting under the God tree. She smiled as a butterfly landed on his right hand. Inuyasha had smiled at it as well. Kagome was happy that Inuyasha was still alive. However, it pained her to know that he couldn't remember her or the others. She knew he knew they where his friends. It hurt Kagome to see Inuyasha become angry when he couldn't remember who she was.  
  
~You don't remember me  
But I remember you~  
  
Kagome hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night, due to the fact that she had been thinking about Inuyasha all night long.  
  
~ I lie awake and try so hard  
Not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do... ~  
  
Kagome slowly made her way over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up at her with his bright golden orbs. Kagome's heart bled when she saw pain, anger, and guilt. She knew why it was there; it was because he couldn't remember anything about himself or her and their friends.  
  
"Mind if I sit with you?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"No help yourself Ka..go..me, right?"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded her head at him. Her smile was replace by a frown as she saw him lower his eyes to the ground.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha you'll remember everything in time. Just take it easy. I know you'll start to remember soon."  
  
~ I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me ~  
  
Kagome gently squeezed his hand as he smiled up at her.  
  
"Thanks Kagome I needed that."  
  
Kagome thoughts soon carried her away from the present.  
  
'Oh Inuyasha why did you have to forget us?'  
  
~ Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had? ~  
  
Inuyasha's ears picked up on the small sob that escaped from within Kagome. He then looked over at her as two lone tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
'She's crying. She's crying for me, because I can't remember what she meant to me. Damn it, I don't know why but I don't like it when she cries. Especially if I'm the cause of her tears.'  
  
Inuyasha then reached over and took Kagome's hand within his.  
  
~ You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then  
  
"Your crying for me, you're shedding tears for me."  
  
A memory flashed through his head. He was lying on the floor in a room telling her the same thing he was now. Only he was human.  
  
'That can't be right? Wait a minute Kagome told me the other day that I was half- human as well as half dog demon.'  
  
Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha with worried eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha's golden orbs burned into Kagome's chocolate one's.  
  
"Think I just had a flash of a memory. I think. I was human and I said the same thing to you that I just said I minute ago. Then I asked you if I could lay my head on your lap."  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
'He remembers that on moment together after the spider heads attacked us in that temple.'  
  
~ I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me ~  
  
Inuyasha stared over at Kagome for a good while.  
  
'I'm not sure why but Kagome makes me warm and happy deep inside my heart. I like it and I'm starting to like her a little too. She shows me so many of her feelings, could I have meant something special to her in some way?'  
  
'When I woke up I could see her face inside of my mind. I just couldn't place a name to it. I don't think I could ever forget her beautiful face.'  
  
~ I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are  
Just like you are taking over ~  
  
Inuyasha's nose sniffed the air as a strange and wonderful smell drifted towards them.  
  
"What's that strange and stomach pleasing smell?"  
  
"It's called ramen. It's noodles cooked in a broth over a fire."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow up at Kagome.  
  
"Do I like ramen?"  
  
Kagome giggled lightly at Inuyasha.  
  
"You love ramen, it's one of your favorite foods."  
  
They then soon saw Sango carrying two bowls of ramen toward them. She smiled at the two of them, as she got closer to them.  
  
"Hey, you two Miroku and I figured the two of you were hungry. So I brought some ramen out to you."  
  
Kagome smiled softly over at her friend. Sango still saw sadness in Kagome's eyes. Which could only mean there wasn't much of a change with Inuyasha's memory. The worry was still there, which was that Naraku, Kikyo or maybe Sesshomaru would find out that Inuyasha had no memory of everything. They all knew that Inuyasha would be in danger if any of them found out about Inuyasha's memory lost.  
  
Sango and Kagome giggled as they watched Inuyasha dive into his noodles. It was good to see that he still had his appetite for ramen.  
  
"Sango how are Myoga and the others doing?"  
  
Sango couldn't help the sadness that shimmered in her eyes as she looked at Kagome then Inuyasha.  
  
"Myoga is taking this pretty hard. Shippou is doing ok, he's even started to draw pictures for Inuyasha to help with his memory."  
  
Kagome smiled at the sweetness of the fox kit. Shippou had been trying to come up with something that would help Inuyasha remember, and it would seem that he finally figured it out.  
  
"Well what about Miroku?"  
  
Kagome then notice at strange worry leap into Sango's eyes. Which Kagome knew had nothing to do with Inuyasha.  
  
"It's strange Kagome. Miroku has barely said a thing; he always seems deep in thought. I never know what he's thinking."  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his empty bowl and up at the two women in front of him.  
  
"Let me see if I can get this right Kagome."  
  
He then pointed at Sango.  
  
"She's Sango right?"  
  
Both women nodded their heads at him.  
  
"Myoga is that old flea that's always biting me. Shippou would be that little fox kit and that weird monk is Miroku right?"  
  
A thought entered Inuyasha's mind, or rather a name did.  
  
'Kikyo? Who's Kikyo and why do I remember that name? It's a little fuzzy but it's still there.'  
  
Both women smiled as they nodded their heads. They then watched as Inuyasha suddenly frowned at them.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?"  
  
"If she's Sango and you're Kagome? Then the old hag is Kikyo right?"  
  
Kagome and Sango gasped as they heard Inuyasha innocent question. How where they going to tell him about Kikyo? When there was so much more that he needed to remember first.  
  
(A/N: Well that's all for now. Hope you guys like it. Thanks to all of you guys who have been reviewing this story you guys are the best R&R please. Ciao, InuShemeeko) 


	4. Getting Answers

Disclaimer: I still don't own him. I think you know who I'm talking about.  
  
Recap from last time:  
  
"If she's Sango and you're Kagome? Then the old hag is Kikyo right?"  
  
Kagome and Sango gasped as they heard Inuyasha innocent question. How where they going to tell him about Kikyo? When there was so much more that he needed to remember first.  
  
Chapter 4: Getting Answers  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Kagome bit her lip as she tried to figure out what to tell him. Inuyasha wasn't helping her out any, his now soft golden orbs looked at her with questioning eyes.  
  
'Aw man. I'm so screwed how am I going to explain to him who Kikyo is.'  
  
'Kikyo was the girl you were in love with 50 years ago. Yeah like that'll help him. It'll just confuse him even more.'  
  
Kagome pulled in a breath as she watched Inuyasha staring at her. She then slowly let it out.  
  
"Well Kikyo was someone from your past."  
  
Inuyasha's continued to look at her with innocent and confused eyes.  
  
"Ok, so was she like family or something to me?"  
  
Kagome was stumped she wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Um...well...you see. Kikyo is the woman that you were in love with fifty years ago. She died after you were pinned to the tree."  
  
Inuyasha's golden orbs widened as he stared at Kagome and Sango.  
  
"So she was the one who sealed me to the tree? So she's dead, I was hoping if I could have seen her, maybe it would help me remember things."  
  
"Well she not really dead Inuyasha, she not really alive either."  
  
Inuyasha's golden orbs widened in confusion, nothing that Kagome was saying was making sense to him.  
  
"That doesn't make sense how can she be here now if she died after she sealed me to the tree?"  
  
Both Kagome and Sango looked at one another. Sango then placed a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best if you explained it all to him."  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well I guess I should start with how Kikyo came to be again. You see it all started with this demon name Urasue."  
  
Kagome then went into explaining what had happened with the demon Urasue and how she had made Kikyo a new body in order to have the dead priestess find the shards of the Shikon no Tama. She then explained how Urasue had removed her soul from her body and put it into the clay body of Kikyo's.  
  
Once Kagome had finished Inuyasha stood up and turned away from her. Kagome had become worried over his silence that's when the hanyou spoke.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
His soft golden orbs burned into her chocolate ones as he turned at the sound of his name. He then asked the question that was now burning within him.  
  
"Kagome did something happen between you and Kikyo, for you to hate or pity her as much as you do? It's in your eyes when you talk about her."  
  
It was simple to answer his question so she did.  
  
"Well when the girl is always trying to kill you. You kind of get a different opinion of them."  
  
Kagome gasped as she realized what she had just said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha then raised an eyebrow in confusion what did she mean that Kikyo had tried to kill her. The memories of Kikyo that Inuyasha could remember was, of a kind and caring women not one that would try to kill someone.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. No it had to be a lie it couldn't be true, but Kagome didn't seem to be the type of person who would lie about something like that would she?  
  
'No she wouldn't, she's not that kind of person.'  
  
Inuyasha then slowly walked back toward Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? I'm sorry if this hurts you, but from what I can remember about Kikyo, there's no way she would do something like that."  
  
Kagome could help the hurt that jumped into her eyes.  
  
"So you think I'm lying to you don't you?"  
  
She looked down at the ground as she felt tears forming in her eyes. No she would not let him see her cry. Kagome then heard Inuyasha soft voice speak to her.  
  
"No, I'm not Kagome. It's just so irritating I can't really remember any of this about myself. I feel so helpless, what if some demon comes and attacks. What if I can't get Tetsusaiga to transform, There is one thing I do remember and that's, that I promised to protect you."  
  
Kagome slowly lifted her head to look at Inuyasha. Tears still ran down her face as their glazes held.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha."  
  
At first he was unsure of what to do as the girl placed her face against his shoulder. Pools of liquid sadness flowing from her eyes, Inuyasha then gently place a clawed hand on her back and rubbed it.  
  
"Kagome, each day that you help me remember a piece of myself, I...Kagome please look at me."  
  
The hanyou gently pushed Kagome away from him. Only to place a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.  
  
"I feel warm Kagome that's the one other thing I remember about you. You make me feel warm and at peace with myself. When I'm with you I don't feel so lost inside."  
  
Before the one realized what the other was about to do, it was too late. Inuyasha's lips suddenly touched Kagome. Kagome was take by surprise as she felt the silky softness of his lips touching her's.  
  
The startled voice of a young man as heard from behind them. Fake shock could be heard in his voice.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, Kagome I see I have come at a bad time. I shall take my leave now."  
  
The young man then thought to himself as he walked away.  
  
'Perhaps, now that Inuyasha has loss his memory he will not hide his feelings for Kagome? Seeing how he can not remember much of anything else.'  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kagome couldn't stop the blush that had crept into her cheeks, as she turned away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha then became confused by her actions.  
  
"Kagome, did I just do something wrong?"  
  
Kagome turned quickly around and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh no, no you didn't do anything wrong. Miroku just surprised me that that's all."  
  
"Oh," was he one and only response.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
'Inuyasha, just kissed me, and I kissed him back. What do I do? He doesn't remember that he promised himself to Kikyo. Will he regret kissing me when he gets his memory back?'  
  
Kagome continued to ponder over what she should do. As Inuyasha continued to watch her as she thought.  
  
'What is it about her? Why did I want to kiss her, and how come when the monk showed up she jumped away from me as if we did something wrong?'  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrows bunched up in frustration as he continued to think about it. His eyes narrowed at Kagome as his last thought suddenly sprang from his mouth.  
  
"What's with you Kagome? When the monk...I mean Miroku showed up. You acted like he's never seen us kiss before. So what gives Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome's face as she looked over at him sheepishly.  
  
"Inuyasha, you've...we've never kissed before."  
  
Inuyasha was astonished at this new information.  
  
"We've never not even once?"  
  
Kagome shook her head no. As Inuyasha looked at her shockingly, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Why? Why haven't we?"  
  
She felt her eyes filling with tears once again, as she looked at him. He had remembered Kikyo's name but not what she had meant to him not even after she was brought back. It was kind of ironic really, and the pure confusion and innocence gleaming in his eyes wasn't helping either.  
  
Kagome sighed as she prepared herself to give Inuyasha his answer. No matter how much it hurt her.  
  
"Inuyasha, we've never kissed, because you're still in love with Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head as he spoke.  
  
"What no that's impossible. I understand that she was brought back, but her body's not real. There no way for it to be warm like yours is. Me loving something that isn't really alive doesn't make sense. Especially if she's tried to killed you."  
  
Inuyasha moved forward to embrace Kagome, when she spoke to him.  
  
"Inuyasha sit."  
  
The hanyou suddenly found himself crashing suddenly into the ground. That's when another memory surfaced. One with Miroku and the little fox were talking to him, right before Kagome had given him a big sit.  
  
~Memory~  
  
"What will you do Inuyasha?" Miroku asked  
  
"Which girl will you chose?" Shippo questioned.  
  
"Answer!" Miroku yelled at him followed by Shippo.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
He then remembered what his reply had been.  
  
~Memory~  
  
"Hummm, I don't suppose I could have both of them?"  
  
The little fox named Shippou had been very angry at him.  
  
"You two timing...!"  
  
The monk had simply replied.  
  
"Well, it's a common problem with men such as ourselves. It's one to have both and another to keep it a secret. For if either girl were to find out."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"That's right big sit."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The memory faded as quickly as it had come. Inuyasha then pulled himself out of the ground. What kind of guy was he? Inuyasha then started to walk the other way; he needed time to think. Wait if it had been his decision then, couldn't he change it now?  
  
(A/N: Yay! I updated hope you guys enjoyed it. Ciao, InuShemeeko Oh Please R&R) 


	5. Making a Choice, Pieces of a Lost Memory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha himself or any of the other characters. I do own the story idea.

(**A/N:** Hey there guys, I'm back hope you all enjoy this chapter. I got some inspiration for this story and decided to go with it.)

**Chapter** **5: Making a Choice, Pieces of a Lost Memory**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

Inuyasha continued his steady pace away from Kagome and the others as he tried his best to get his thoughts together, not like he had that many thoughts to get together at this point.

_'I've never kissed Kagome, I just don't understand. Why wouldn't I have she's breath taking.'_

At first Inuyasha could believe some of the things he had slowly been learning about himself. The fact that he had been an arrogant fool, he found to be completely unbelievable. Then again like he had said earlier Kagome didn't seem like that kind of person that is the kind of person who would lie about who he really was.

"I just don't get it, if we've never kissed then why the hell do I feel like I have to protect her?"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome bit her lips as she continued on her way toward the bone-eater's well. She knew she shouldn't be upset, but she couldn't help it, it hurt too much not to.

"Oh, InuYasha why did all this have to happen, we were at an understanding with each other. Now I'm not sure where we stand."

She sighed as she continued on to her destination. It wasn't that she really wanted to go home it was just that she figured that Inuyasha needed some time to himself.

_'I'll probably just keep confusing him so it'll just be better if I just go home for a little while. Hmmm, I wonder why it got dark all of a sudden.'_

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see what the cause of the shadow was. After she looked she wished that she hadn't.

"This can't be good; I don't even have my bow and arrows."

Something cold, wet and slimy shot out and wrapped itself around Kagome.

"Eww gross, Inuyasha!"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha's ears drooped as he enter Kaede's hut, causing Sango and Miroku to look over at him. Sango noticed the sad look on his face and spoke first.

"Inuyasha, what happened? You look pretty down."

At first it seemed that Inuyasha hadn't heard her.

"Uh, what, oh nothing, it's just that I kissed Kagome."

Sango's response was slow and gentle.

"Oh, I see and kissing her is what has you so upset. Kissing Kagome couldn't have been that bad, was it?"

Inuyasha shook his head no.

"It's not that it's just, that after we kissed she seemed upset and then we had an argument."

Sango moved to sit beside the hanyou, while Miroku pretended to be napping, and Shippo and Kirara snoozed.

"Do you want to talk about it Inuyasha? Tell me what happened."

Inuyasha sighed as he prepared to tell Sango what had happened between him and Kagome.

"After I kissed her she looked scared. So I asked her what I had did wrong, at first she said it was nothing. Then she told me that it was because I was still in love with Kikyo. How Sango, how can I still be in love with someone who is dead?"

A sad looked etched itself into Sango's eyes as she answered him.

"I wish I could tell you, but some things we have to figure out on our own; so that's just something you will have to answer for yourself, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears seemed to droop even more once he heard this.

"I was afraid of that. Some help you've been Sango."

Sango smiled at the little bit of the Inuyasha, she knew came through. She was startled when Inuyasha's ear sat up suddenly, and twitched from every direction.

"Inuyasha, what is it?"

Inuyasha turned toward the door of the hut before he answered her.

"Kagome, she's in danger."

Hearing this Miroku's eyes snapped open, Sango's eyes widened in disbelief. She and Miroku stood to their feet; a strange low growl came from Inuyasha's direction.

"Whatever it is I don't like the smell of it, it smells like death. Hang on Kagome I'm coming."

In one quick flash Inuyasha was gone and out of any of his friends views.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome continued to struggle, however she learned that the harder she fought the tighter the ooze's hold her got.

_'Ew, this is so gross, just what I always wanted to be killed by a glob of slime. What is it any way it's almost like it's trying to eat me?'_

_'Ew that's even grosser. Inuyasha where are you? Oh no Inuyasha still doesn't have his memory back, what if he does remember how to fight?'_

She then went back to try and free herself only to find herself becoming weaker. Her lungs were becoming heavy as if someone had placed a huge rock on her chest.

_'I can't...breathe.'_

A wave of dizziness came over her as she tried to focus her blurring vision. It was then that she could have sworn she had seen a flash of red.

"Inu...yasha."

Just as she was able to utter his name, she slipped into a strange and deep darkness.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha's heart seemed to do a flip flop in his chest when he saw Kagome lose consciousness.

"Kagome!"

"You bastard, I don't you who you are, or even what you are. But I do know one thing you're going to pay for hurting Kagome."

There was a flash inside his head as memory of another time Kagome had been knocked unconscious. He had been locked in battle with a demon with the same colored hair and eyes as him. He had been injured by the elegant looking demon, that's when Kagome had fire one of her arrows.

The images in his mind blurred before they appeared once again. Only this time the demon had directed his attack towards Kagome and not him. Once seeing the image in his head he felt fear encircle his heart. He himself had jumped in front of her trying to shield her from the attack that had shot out from the sword the demon had been holding. He and Kagome flew through the air before they hit the ground.

The little fox demon known as Shippo had asked if they were hurt. Inuyasha then rubbed his head as he pulled himself up and then turned to Kagome.

_"You alright, Kagome?_

_He had then lifted her head enough to cause her to moan, but she did not open her eyes. He had then spoken to the demon; he was sure he saw himself saying the demon's name. Yet inside his head it still remained muted. _

_"You'll regret that ..........She doesn't deserve it."_

_He then glanced at Miroku and Shippo as he spoke again._

_"Take Kagome, and get out of here fast. Get as far away as you can."_

_"Are you sure?" the little fox had asked his eyes where wide with worry._

_He then spoke again,_

_"Get Kagome out of here; guard her with your life."_

**End of memory**

After that was spoken the memory ended in a flash of color. Inuyasha placed a hand to his head as he shook. A deep angry growl erupted from within him, as his hands balled into tight fist. Before anyone could stop him Inuyasha charged the slimy being, with his right hand on the hilt of the Tetsusegia.

"INUYASHA! Wait."

No matter how hard Miroku tried his words were unheard. Sango gasped as she noticed something.

"Miroku, Inuyasha, has drawn Tetsusegia."

The sword glowed with a bright yellow light as he swung it toward the black ooze.

"This is for hurting my Kagome."

Inuyasha was taken by surprise when the slimy glob of oozed shrieked in pain when the attack from Tetsusegia hit it. It then released Kagome right before in disappeared into a crack in the ground. Inuyasha however did not notice, his eyes where trained on the huge fang that he now held in his hand.

_'Kagome was right Tetsusegia isn't just an old beat up sword."_

That's when he remembered something else.

"Kagome."

He then quickly looked behind him to find her body lying on the ground unmoving. Inuyasha felt his heart tighten at the sight. She looked so pale, as she lay on the ground in the dirt, when one passing fear shot through his mind.

_'No, she can't be. Then again she's not half-demon like I am.'_

Shaking out of his thoughts he saw that Miroku, Sango and Shippo were gathered around her body. Tears were flying from Shippo's eyes. Inuyasha gripped his head as another memory flickered in the darkness of his mind.

**Memory**

_They all were sitting around the campfire as Kagome told them more about her era. The flames seemed to dance across everyone's features._

_"Now tell me again what this c-pre-r is again?"_

_Kagome shook her head at him. _

_"It's not c-pre-r Inuyasha, its CPR."_

_"Feh, whatever so what is it anyway."_

_Kagome thought about what she was going to say before she said it._

_"Well, it's something you do for someone who's not breathing and their heart has stopped. You blow twice into their mouths to get air to fill their lungs."_

_She then placed to fingers above her sternum, as she continued to speak._

_"You lace the fingers of your left hand through the fingers of your right hand, while you place the palm of your right hand here." _

_"As you apply pressure to this bone you count one and two, and three and four. You keep counting until the reach 15 and then you listen for air coming out of the mouth and if not you start all of again."_

_She then smiled at him. _

"_And that's how you do CPR Inuyasha."_

_"Feh, whatever."_

**End of memory**

With all this now in mind he walked quickly over to his friends.

"Could you move...please I need room."

Now on his knees Inuyasha placed an ear to her chest there was no heart beat just like he had feared. He then placed his lips against hers' and blew; he then carefully placed the palm of his right hand and pressed just under her breast. He did this gently for he feared, if he did it any harder that he would break something.

_'Please let this work I can't lose you, not now. Not after I've made my choice. Who I was won't mean a damn thing if your not here with me.'_

(**A/N:** _gasp_ Oh the horror, it's a cliffhanger, I know, I know. I finally get a chapter typed and I leave it like this. I will start chapter 6 as so as I finish **Ch. 6 to Cry of the Heart, Ch. 12 to From Ice to Sunshine, and Ch. 2 of Shadows Fall **there with probably be other stories in there too.

If you guys get a chance Check out **_Shadows Fall_** sometime will you it's an InuYasha AU fic. It's also rated R, but it's about my favorite creatures of the night, vampires.

Ja ne!

**_Tainted InuShemeeko_**)

22


	6. To Have You With Me

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim over InuYasha I wish I did though.**

(**A/N: **Thank you to all of you that took the time to review this story of mine.To **Lady Dragon Star**: _No the CPR memory wasn't real or at least I don't think it is I just threw it in there for some fun._)

_**Last Time In: Finding InuYasha:**_

_Now on his knees Inuyasha placed an ear to her chest there was no heart beat just like he had feared. He then placed his lips against hers' and blew; he then carefully placed the palm of his right hand and pressed just under her breast. He did this gently for he feared, if he did it any harder that he would break something._

_'Please let this work I can't lose you, not now. Not after I've made my choice. Who I was won't mean a damn thing if your not here with me.'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 6: To Have You with Me **

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

The world seemed to fade away and the only thing that matter was right in front of him.

"Come on Kagome, you're stronger then that come back to us."

InuYasha blew air into Kagome's lungs once more; he was about to do it again. When Kagome suddenly started to cough and gasp for air.

k_ouf, kouff."_

"Inu…Yasha."

Not caring that Miroku and Sango were watching InuYasha quickly took Kagome into his arms.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

Kagome sighed as she returned the hug.

"Oh, InuYasha."

Miroku glance over at Sango before speaking his mind.

"It would appear Sango that our assistants is needed no longer needed here."

Sango just smiled over at the monk.

"You're right Miroku; I think the two of them have it covered."

The monk and the demon slayer, then slowly started to make their way back to Kaede's hut. Gently pulling away from Kagome InuYasha's golden orbs gave Kagome a once over, making sure she was unharmed.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I upset you. I'd love to be the person I was before I lost my memory, but I don't think I will ever be the same as I once was."

Feeling his temper starting to burn, InuYasha turned away from Kagome's sight.

"When I saw that thing holding on to you, something snapped lose inside my head. It was scary at first and then I remembered something, or someone. He looked like me but different, he was trying to kill me because he hates me; but in the end he ended up hurting you. Did someone who looks similar to me really try to hurt you?"

InuYasha's ears lowered at the sadness in Kagome's voice as she spoke.

"Yes, InuYasha he did try to hurt me his name is Sesshomaru. He's…"

"My half-brother, we both had the same father. Sesshomaru mother was a demon like our father, while mine was a human. Is that why he hates me so much?"

Kagome was happy to see that InuYasha was starting to get more and more of his memory back. However, he still wasn't the InuYasha that she had started to fall in love with and yet it didn't really matter. Memory or not he was InuYasha and he was still alive.

"I wish I had an answer to that. Some of it I think still has to do with the fact that your father gave you the sword Tetsusegia. Now don't go getting any ideas about giving the sword to Sesshomaru you hear me. It won't make Sesshomaru like you any more."

A small fire was starting to build inside his chest. He didn't mean to yell at Kagome, it just happened.

"Why because even if I handed the sword over to him. I'd still be a stupid half-breed!"

"Yes, InuYasha, Sesshomaru would still hate you because of your human blood!"

Kagome gasped when she realized that she had yelled back at him. It had felt so good to have an argument with him, she had completely forgotten about his loss of memory.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry didn't mean to yell."

"It's alright Kagome I yelled at you first, so it's no big deal."

Lowering his head his eyes were now hidden from Kagome as he spoke.

"My head is hurting a little bit now. I think I should go lie down for a little bit. Kagome I'm still not completely sure of what was going on between the two of us; but I just want you to know that I'm happy to have you with me through all of this."

Kagome smiled as she slowly followed him back toward Kaede's hut.

_'I'm glad that I'm here with you too InuYasha.'_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"You've returned I see, without the girl named Kagome. Naraku has yet once again given me a chance at life and you couldn't even retrieve the human girl."

The black ooze twisted and folded it's self into a human form that actually looked like Kagome.

"I see and just how were you able to take this form?"

Very obediently the ooze produced a strand of Kagome's hair, along with a piece of her clothing.

"Ah, so you did manage to bring some of the girl back with you. Maybe you're more useful then I first thought."

The young man grinned as a thought came to him.

'_This time I will be the winner of this fight.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Naraku smirked at the form that Mei had just taken.

"It would seem that Mei hungers to have a human form once more. She has managed to achieve more then I had first thought. How wonderful, this is working out better then I could have imagined."

Naraku's crimson pools looked over at his incarnation Kanna.

"Kanna, go and bring Kagome to me."

"Come on Naraku, why not let me go and get the girl?"

"That is simple; you still have the slight smell of graveyard soil. InuYasha would smell it before you could even get a chance to kidnap Kagome."

The young man just gave Naraku a cocky smile.

"Don't worry about it, this time I'm ready for all of them."

"Just what are you planning Bankotsu."

"Oh don't you worry, I think you'll like my idea. That is if I can still take Kanna with me?"

Opening his right hand six strange pearl suddenly appeared above his palm. Where they continued to hover in the air there was one black, one blue, one red, one green, a pink one, and a white one.

"These spirit pearls should give me some cover. If I'm lucky I won't need to use them all. I can always get more if I need them, but why go through all that work if I don't have too."

Naraku then waved his hand at Kanna.

"Kanna go with Bankotsu, I'm interested to see what you have in mind for InuYasha's merry little group of friends."

Bankotsu just smiled as he walked away from Naraku's castle.

_'This time InuYasha, I won't lose. I'll make sure to send you to hell.'_

A few minutes later Bankotsu glanced down at the ground as a dark shadow passed over it.

"Mei, just what are you doing here? Didn't Naraku tell you to wait at the castle? After all I think he was very pleased with you."

The black ooze made a series of jesters on the ground.

"Oh, I see Naraku sent you as backup should I need it."

Bankotsu's smile widened as he held the black spirit pearl in between his fingers.

"Once this baby has been planted inside that girl's heart it will be easy to get what we want from her."

Placing the black pearl back into his pocket, Bankotsu pulled out the white pearl instead.

"This one will give us the cover we should need to get pass InuYasha and the others."

The front of a tree suddenly shimmered as Kanna and Bankotsu stepped through it.

"First I'll deal with the fire cat and little fox demon."

Holding the blue pearl out toward Kirara and Shippo, he flicked it at the two sleeping demons. A huge blue liquid bubble appeared and started to pull them into it.

"See Kanna, I told you that this would work."

The once leader of the mercenary group known as the band of seven just smiled. His blue-green eyes seemed to glint with a plan that was unspoken. He then looked over at Miroku and Sango; a mischievous smirk was on his face.

"Now to deal with the two of you, hmm now which one should I use? Oh I know the green one will do nicely."

Bankotsu then looked down at the other two pearls that lay inside his hand. The red one he had left in his pocket so that just left the green, pink, and the black pearl. He then noticed that InuYasha and his friends were no longer sleeping. Bankotsu just smirked as Kagome gasped when she saw him.

"Bankotsu, but how you're suppose to be dead."

InuYasha couldn't remember this guy but he was sure that his friends knew who he was. His ears twitched in the direction of Sango's voice as she gasped.

"Kirara, Shippo, what did you do to them?"

Bankotsu just let out a little chuckle.

"Relax; I have no interest in them. If I had wanted to kill them I would have done it by now. As for the rest of you, well that's something different. Kanna would you mind."

The albino child just nodded as she flipped her mirror toward Sango and Miroku. InuYasha for one moment since he had lost his memory did something irrational. He ran at Kanna and Bankotsu.

"Get the hell away from them."

Bankotsu however didn't let that bother him as he flicked the pink spirit pearl at InuYasha.

"I'm not sure what it's supposed to do but that's not my problem. I've come for one thing and one thing only and I intend to get it."

InuYasha screamed as the small pink orb made its way into his body. His body glowed with a pink light as he bent over and screamed in pain once more; before his body crumbled to the ground.

"InuYasha, InuYasha are you all right?"

Kagome rushed to InuYasha's side as Sango and Miroku prepared to fight with Bankotsu. Miroku however, was curious to know what he had done to InuYasha.

"Naraku resurrected you once before and it failed, so why bring you back again. Why now of times, what is it that Naraku is planning."

Bankotsu just shrugged his shoulders as he answered Miroku's question.

"I'm honestly not sure; all I know is that none of you are to interfere. I'm just here for the girl name Kagome."

Not being able to stay quite anymore, Kagome spoke up as she almost yelled at Bankotsu.

"What did you do to InuYasha and the others?"

Bankotsu gave it a little bit of thought before he answered her question.

"Oh, well the demon cat and the fox child, well they are just asleep. As for InuYasha, I can't really remember it's either to purify the demon from him or it will purify the human from his body. I wasn't really paying attention, to the old hag that gave them too me."

The mercenary just raised an eyebrow as Kagome pointed an arrow at him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, now set Shippo and Kirara free and get that thing out of InuYasha."

"I really didn't want to use my Banryou so I won't."

Before Kagome or the others could react Bankotsu flicked the black pearl toward Kagome's chest. Miroku tried to run toward Kagome and stop the pearl that was dripping with malice and it was headed straight for Kagome.

"No Kagome, don't."

"Wind…Tun…"

Bankotsu just smirked at Miroku as he flicked the green pearl toward Miroku's stomach. The monk fell to his knees, as he clutched his stomach. Kagome saw the trouble her friends were in, but the minute she took a step her body seemed to freeze.

_'What's going on, why can't I move?'_

She then looked down to see the black ooze from earlier, wrap itself around her feet as it slowly made its way up her legs.

_'That thing is keeping me from moving my body.'_

Kagome couldn't even yell at her friend to stop her from trying to attack Bankotsu.

"Hiraikot…"

Before Sango even got a chance to let her weapon fly, she watched as Miroku's body glowed with a green light. The green orb, then exited his body and smacked into her abdomen, followed by an unconscious monk. Both then fell motionless to the ground.

"Well now, that should keep them busy for a good while.

Bankotsu then turned his attention back to Kagome.

"Now to take care of you, you're coming with us."

Kagome however was determined to hold her ground.

"I'm not going every where with you."

Bankotsu just smiled at her at as he spoke.

"Oh, I think you will you won't have much of a choice on the matter."

What he did next caught him completely off guard. He then leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kagome's lips. The kiss had surprised her so much that she swallowed hard as he pulled away. It was then that Kagome realized that she had swallowed something.

_'Oh my god, he put something in my mouth and I just swallowed it.'_

Bankotsu then glanced down at Mei, as he smiled.

"That's enough Mei I think I have everything under control for now. Don't worry I'm grateful for your help so I'll see what I can do, to talk Naraku into giving your body back."

However, before Mei even got a chance to let go of Kagome she felt herself being pulled toward the orb that was now in Kagome's chest.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the pearl feeds off the evil energy that demons like you give off. I guess I should have warned you, oh well I have the girl and that's all that matters."

Bankotsu then pulled Kagome's lips into a kiss as her body, glowed a deep maroon due to the black and red light that her body was giving off. Kagome then felt her body sway as strange vertigo over came her body.

'_I'm starting to get really warm, and I'm getting really dizzy. I think I should lie down for a little while.'_

Bankotsu however, just smiled as Kagome's body fell into his as her body gave out on her.

"Well this is working out better then I thought it would."

"I don't know who the hell, you think you are, but get your filthy hands off of Kagome."

Bankotsu just continued to watch InuYasha as he lifted Kagome into his arms.

"Well, well so you're not dead yet. Well I'll be, I'm impressed InuYasha, oh and don't worry I'll take good care of Kagome for you so long InuYasha."

InuYasha managed to growl as he watched Bankotsu and Kanna disappear with Kagome. He was supposed to protect her and he let them take her away. InuYasha still wasn't sure what that Bankotsu guy had done to him, but he did know that it was too painful to try and move anymore. Maybe if he rested he would be able, to remove the orb from inside of his body.

"Hang on Kagome I'll get you back. I'll find a way to save you even if it means that I have to give up my life. I'll do anything to get you back."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(A/N: **I know, I know it's been forever since I updated this one. Also I know that this chapter is a little short, but hey we can't have everything. Just be glad that my muse for this story bit me at last. I hope you enjoyed.

Ja ne!

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)

10


End file.
